


Existing

by pinkphoenix1985



Series: Astray [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like the hellish four months that Dean spent in hell because knowing that Dean was living a normal apple-pie life without him, <i>Sam</i>, was a new kind of hell—a hell that Sam willingly threw himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural ;) because if I did-- the boys would be together!:D

After about a week of staying hidden in the motel room, Sam finally went outside. He had no money left and he had to get a job soon. There were not many job opportunities in a small town like the one he had decided to stop in. Luckily, the local grocer needed a grocery boy to help pack the groceries. Sam took it and felt lucky that he was able to get the job because the town was tiny and an outsider stuck out like a sore thumb. 

As time passed and the days became weeks, there was the ever present ache of being apart from Dean. It wasn’t like the hellish four months that Dean spent in hell because knowing that Dean was living a normal apple-pie life without him, _Sam_ , was a new kind of hell—a hell that Sam willingly threw himself into. 

Packing groceries for some of the more flamboyant people of the little town were just enough to get Sam out of bed for another day of just being. Day after day. He ate and drank only when he was on the verge of collapsing. At night, he would go to bed early because his body needed the sleep and really he didn’t have anything better to do with his time.

At the start of the second month, Sam had lost his bulk, had become almost dangerously thin. He just was, just existing as a shadow of his former self.

Then one ordinary day, a day of no real importance which found Sam in the grocery store as per usual when he overheard talk about three men who had disappeared two towns over. Each of the men had been alone in his car driving over a worn out bridge. That was the last anyone had heard of them. The next morning, the sheriff would find the car abandoned on the bridge with no sign of the man.

It’s something Supernatural, Sam thought to himself. He wasn’t going to do anything about it. He couldn’t, not without Dean by his side.

That night, Sam couldn’t sleep. His mind just kept on going back to what he had heard earlier that day. He got out his laptop, the only thing that he had spent money on in recent months, and started researching the case. 

As dawn came sleepily washing the darkness away, Sam was still wide awake researching. 

He had work to do.


End file.
